Love Never lies
by Miss Chii
Summary: Hideki and Chii have a new friend Named Ishimaru. Ishimaru gets a persocon for his birthday by some mystery person and she can only speak Japanese O.O


Chobits

Hey! Ishi I found the perfect birthday present for you since tomorrow is your birthday. I hope you will have fun with it. :3 I know my little brother even if I live in California and you live in New York and I'm still traveling. I miss you lots.

Timmy

"Nice. Something from Cali. I think I should write him back. Oh boy oh boy! I wonder what the present is! Knowing my brother who knows me its probably something I'll love! I better get working on that letter before-" Ding dong (the doorbell). "That's probably the present! I'm coming!"

"Present for Ishimaru Kozugi." The mailman said while looking at the BIG and HEAVY box.

'Yeeeps! That's me! I'll just take this." Said Ishimaru happily.

"Okay." The mailman struggled while handing over the present.

"Bye." Ishimaru said shutting the door.

Ishimaru put the huge and heavy box on the floor. The sticker on the box said:

From: Mystery Man

To: Ishimaru Kozugi

Happy Birthday.

"Whose 'Mystery Man' I wonder..."Oh well. Probably some long lost friend of mine and he was being nice for sending me a gift! How sweet!" Ishimaru carefully opened the large package. First thing he saw was short, smooth, pink colored hair. He lifted the mysterious object out of the box. It was a persocom, Ishimaru knew a lot about computers and so he recognized it right away.

"Holy cow. My very own persocom. Its beautiful. But who would spend that much money on me? Hmm... Maybe I can find someone who has a computer, like Hideki, and sell it on ebay to get more funds to pay for college, Well, maybe I should turn it on first and see how it is. If I love it I will not sell it but if I don't... I don't know. I mean, It's a computer. I could use it for tons of things. Going on website's (to find porn), downloading movies (he means porno). Ey! I do not! Stop lying to these people!" He looks at the persocom wrapped it silky cloth and takes some of it and runs it between his fingers.

I wonder how I turn it on Ishimaru wondered looking at the persocom. I mean, it didn't even come with a Manuel. Maybe Hideki or Minoru will help me

Ishimaru exited the tiny apartment and walked to the one next door and started knocking. "Hideki! Its Ishimaru! Open up please!" No answer. "Damn." Ishimaru said to himself under his breath.

Ishimaru went back to his home. The persocom was already on. Ishimaru put his face close to the very human like persocom. "Hello there. What might your name be?" The cute persocom cocked her head "Nani?" Hideki asked it again. The persocom said Nani once more. Huh? Did this mysterious person send me this from Japan? TT I don't know how to speak Japanese. Oh no. This is terrible. Ishi tried talking in Japanese to the persocom saying "Ching Chong chingity Ching." The persocom looked at him like he was crazy. Ishi had a panic look on his face and thought Oh god.. I can barely pay for college . I work as a stock boy in New York city. I can barely provide any money for anything. How am I going to buy stuff to learn Japanese! Ishi fainted. The persocom looked at him and said "Watashi wa namae wa Rindesayu desu!" And she hugged Ishi's fainted body.

The next day.

"Mmm." Ishi said waking up and rolling over looked at the persocom and flipped.."W...Who are you and what did we do last night?"

The persocom heard Ishimaru and sat up "Wakarimasen." Then she walked over to Ishimaru. Ishimaru touched her short hair. Rindesayu giggled and looked cute as always.

Rindesayu said quietly, so quiet that only Ishimaru could here what she was saying, "Watashi no daisuki Ishi-sama desu." and blushed. Ishimaru didn't know what the heck it meant so he followed the persocom and blushed as well.

Ding dong. The doorbell rang for another UPS package. It was a much smaller box and it was from his brother, Inside it was the latest issues of Chick Mag plus a bonus super secret issue.

Ishimaru jumped with excitement "YAY! The ones I couldn't afford my brother got me:3 He's so nice."

Ishimaru was about to take out one of the issues then looked at the persocom and said "I think I should name you. "

The persocom said "Watashi no namea wa Rindesayu desu."

Hideki was trying to break up the things in the sentence and said "Your name is Rindesayu?" The persocom said "Hai." with a smile on her face.

Ishimaru's best friend Hideki Motosuwa walked in and said "Hey Ishimaru, would you like to go down to the coffee place on 31st street? Hey, what do you have behind you?"

Ishimaru said in a panic grabbing the box his brother got him but accidently grabbed Rindesayu and said "Um... Oh god, I accidently got Rindesayu . A persocom!"

"That's great Ishi. Have a wonderful experience and hey you never know what'll happen." Hideki said winking.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Ishimaru said blushing.

"You know exactly. But a little secret that you must remember." Hideki said going close to Ishimaru's ear and licked it.

"EWWWW!" Ishimaru said wiping off his ear.Hideki got out of the room, I wonder if we are still going to the coffee house

Hideki came in unexpectly and said "Hey, about the coffee house. Are we going or not? You might find some babes there since you don't want to... You know with your new persocom." Hideki says while starting to crack up. "You can bring your persocom too because I'm bringing Chii. They should get to know each other."

"You're right Hideki. I'll bring Rindesayu as well. Hear that Rin (Rindesayu) your going to come to the coffee house with me and Hideki."

"Arigato Ishimaru-sama!" Rindesyu said while standing up and hugging Ishimaru. While Rindesayu hugged him he turned sooo red.

"Giggity giggity." Though Hideki very worried about Ishimaru. "Well, Lets a go!"

"Hai!"

"Yes!"

When they were walking down the street Chii and Rindesayu were talking in Japanese. "How does Chii know Japanese?" asked Ishimaru..

"Oh, she has foreign language data installed in her so she can speak. understand and write in any language." said Hideki sounding proud of himself for installing it by himself.

"I knew that." Said Ishimaru trying to sound smart.

"Pffft. Sure." Said Hideki rolling his eyes.

"Hideki. . I think I'm in love with Rindesayu." Said Ishimaru staring at Rindesayu. "I don't care if I can't understand anything she says. I love her. And I'm going to teach her English and perhaps she can teach me some Japanese. And such. I love Rindesayu." With Ishimaru having so much confidence he yelled "I love you Rindesayu!" And everyone looked at him.

Hideki whispered to Ishimaru "I think we should hurry up and get in the coffee house." So they mosied on in there.

"We'd all like a cappuccino." said Hideki.

They brought the cappuccino's to the table.

"Ikadekimasu!" Yelled Rindesayu starting to drink her cappuccino.

"Um... Hideki. Can Chii translate what Rindesayu is saying?" asked Ishimaru.

"I think. Hey Chii. Will you translate whatever Rindesayu says into English for Ishimaru?"

"Sure Hideki." said Chii getting ready.

"Chii-san. Do shimashita ka?"

Chii repeated it in English "Chii. What happened?" Said Chii just noticing that she spilled coffee all over her dress. "Uh oh. It's okay. I can clean it up."

"Iie. Watashi wa kohi soji." Rindesayu said grabbing a towel to clean off the coffee.

"No. I'll clean up the coffee." Said Chii repeating what Rindesayu said but only in English.

"Aw, that's so nice of her. She's so cute." Said Ishimaru blushing.

"Thanks Rindesayu. That's really nice of you." Said Chii.

Rindesayu smiled a cute smile. The cutest smile Ishimaru has ever seen. Ishimaru turned bright red with his blushing.

"Ishimaru-sama O-genki desu ka?"Asked Rindesayu becoming worried about Ishimaru.

"Ishimaru, are you okay?" Said Chii repeating it in English.

"Oh, Yes! I'm fine!" Said Ishimaru shaking his head trying to get off his blush,

"I think we should be heading home. Bye Ishimaru and Rindesayu." Said Chii and Hideki starting to walk out the door.

"Sayonara!" Said Rindesayu waving goodbye.

"Bye." Said Ishimaru.

"Rindesayu, can I ask you something?" Asked Ishimaru.

"Hai." Said Rindesayu answering.

"You know how I can't speak Japanese or understand it and stuff. Well could you possibly start speaking in English if you can?" Asked Ishimaru.

"Sure ." Said Rindesayu smiling. "Anything to please Ishimaru.."

"Wowzorz! She spoke English!" said Ishimaru surprised.

"Of course. I'm a persocom forgein language data installed. I can speak any language. Hehe." Said Rindesayu smiling.

"Lets go home."Said Ishimaru taking Rindesayu's hand and starting to walk out the door.

"Its such a lovely and romantic night don't you think Ishimaru?" asked Rindesayu.

"Yes. It's very lovely." said Ishimaru holding both of Rindesayu's hands and kissed her cheek. Rindesayu blushed.

"Ishimaru. I love you." said Rindesayu looking straight into Ishimaru's eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Even if we can just be friends. I would be delighted any way."

"I love you too Rindesayu. Even if lots of people warned me about falling this much in love I never want to let you go. Your just... The most wonder fullest person, or persocom ever." Ishimaru kissed Rindesayu.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about this. They'll probably not accept us. Like if you tell Hideki or Chii. Even though Hideki is your best friend. We just can't." said Rindesayu hugging Ishimaru tightly and cried silently on his shoulder.

"It's okay Rin. You don't have to cry." Said Ishimaru hugging her tightly as well as she was doing. "Lets go home." and they walked home holding hands. When they got home it was crazy. There was a big banner in Ishimaru's room that says "CONGRATULATIONS! ON GETTING LAID! Hideki."

Ishimaru passed out.

"Ishimaru. Ishimaru! Wake up! Wake up!" said Rindesayu shaking Ishimaru.

"Sorry. The banner got me going. ; Hehe." said Ishimaru blushing.

"Ooooo! Ishimaru!" said Hideki in the doorway "I saw the whole thing ."

"Pervert! Spying on us!" Ishimaru said and slapped Hideki across the face.

"Only ladies say that Ishimaru. Did you suddenly become one? Huh?" Said Hideki starting to crack up but then could hold his laugh in anymore.

"Hideki please don't tell anyone. I'm begging you. Please." said Ishimaru starting to beg.

"I won't. I love Chii that same way. Chii's old manager had a persocom that he loved the same way. And I bet there's tons of others out there that love their persocoms the same way." Said Hideki without even breaking a sweat.

"Thanks. You know you're my best friend ever right?" said Ishimaru.

"Totally." said Hideki and Ishimaru as they did their secret handshake.

Hideki left because he had to go to work and Chii had to apply for a job."( Because Yumi and Mr.Ueda got married and got new jobs. Really? No. Well, perhaps. But I think they probably did) Said Hideki.

"Okay well bye." said Ishimaru and Rindesayu.

"Y'know, you too really make a great couple." Said Hideki winking. and he left Ishimaru's apartment.

"We really are perfect for each other, Rindesayu." said Ishimaru kissing Rindesayu's cheek.

Rindesayu giggled then asked "Ishimaru. I would like a job. To help you with college. Since I want you to pass. Can I get one?"

"Sure. But I wouldn't want your money. I would want you to spend it on yourself, not me." was Ishimaru's reply.

"I want to at least help a little bit! Pleeease?" asked Rindesayu one more time.

"If you really want to, that bad ; How about tomorrow you go and apply for a job?" asked Ishimaru.

"YES! I love you so much!" And Rindesayu glomped him.

Ishimaru looked down at the cute persocom that was hugging him very tightly. I love you very much to. "By the way, Rindesayu, what type of job do you want?" asked Ishimaru to try to get an idea of what she was aiming for.

"I don't know. Maybe a person at the pet store on 45th street since I love animals. Does that sound like a good job?" Rindesayu asked Ishimaru.

"It sounds fantastic. I'll let you apply tomorrow, I promise." said Ishimaru kissing her.

"Thank you. Wait...Ishimaru. When we were walking to the coffee house I heard you talking to Hideki and you said you would like me to teach you how to speak Japanese. Do you still want to learn it, because I'd be more than happy to teach you it." said Rindesayu.

"Sure. That'd be fun. Can you?" asked Ishimaru.

"Of course." Replied Rindesayu. "But first, you have to finish college. 'K?" said Rindesayu.

"Okay." replied Ishimaru.

The next day when Ishimaru finished his homework him and Rindesayu went to the pet store on 45th street.

"Can I work here, or apply to work here?" asked Rindesayu.

"Sure, you'll just have to fill this out, is that okay?" asked the manager.

"Of course." answered Rindesayu filling out the application.

"So, what makes you want to work here little lady?" asked the manager getting ready to take some notes.

"I love animals very much, and I've always have loved them. Especially Kitties I-"

"Okay, Okay, you love animals." said the manager cutting Rindesayu off. "What is y our motivation to work here?" asked the manager.

"I want to help my owner have enough money for college and perhaps some extra things." answered Rindesayu.

'"That sounds like a nice motivation. Well, do you plan on spending any of your money on yourself?" asked the manager.

"Now that I think about it... No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to help the one I care most about and if that means not spending any on myself then I won't. But I'll always try my hardest at work and never give up or be grossed out when I have to clean like the hamsters of gerbils cages. So can I please have this job?"

"Of course. You got me convinced a long time ago."

"Thank you so much!" Rindesayu said glomping the manager. "You don't know how important this is."

The next day.

"I'm off to work Ishimaru-sama."

"Okay, I have to go to school. I love you and have a fantastic first day." said Ishimaru kissing Rindesayu goodbye.

Rindesayu was always nice to the consumers by saying please, thank you, your welcome, have a nice, etc. Everyone who went in there told the manager that the new girl that works is one of the most nicest people they have ever met. That made Rindesayu get a raise. She wasn't expecting it though. Rindesayu was really happy that she was able to help Ishimaru a whole bunch with his college and stuff. When Rindesayu received her paycheck she went home. She was delighted to see Ishimaru already there and she gave him the little envolope with her paycheak inside. "I'm going to try to help as much as I can because I love you. And you are the most amazing person in the world."

"Thank you so much Rin! I love you too!" Ishimaru said while hugging Rindesayu and picking her up off the ground. "You're not going to be sorry because I'm going to try the hardest I can to get through college and so we can live a happy life like lots of other people. And we could perhaps travel the world. Wouldn't that be fun Rin?"

"Yes. Anything that delights you would delight me Ishi." And so, Rin prayed every night that Ishimaru would make it through college and not let anything bad happen to him. Because she loved him. And true love never lies.

The End


End file.
